


Downward Facing Dog

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All the work out pick up lines, Eddie teaches yoga, M/M, Richie can't stop hitting on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie joins Stan for a yoga class. The instructor is adorable and a little angry, just Richie's type.Rated T for Richie's mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stan, why am I here again? I can’t do yoga. I mean, I’m a gorgeous, flexible man but that does not translate into facedown dog.” Richie complained again as they entered the gym.

“Downward Facing Dog. What’s the matter Richie, not secure enough in yourself to try yoga?” Stan shot him a grin and threw down his mat. 

“I am more than secure!” Richie threw his mat down too, glaring at Stan. “I just don’t want a bunch of yoga moms hitting on me.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “You know, not everyone is instantly attracted to you.”

“That’s a dirty lie and you know it.” Richie flashed him a grin. “ Everyone wants a piece of this, especially in this outfit.” He snapped his spandex pants, which had a pair of shorts over them.  Richie was normally a runner, when he bothered to work out. Stan had been coming to yoga for months and was sick of Richie making fun of him. He dared him to complete a class with him. Never one to turn down a dare Richie dutifully followed Stan into the Tuesday night class.

“So is the teacher some old hippy? Gray hair down to her butt?” Richie asked Stan as they stood, watching other students filter in.

“Mmm, not quite.” Stan smiled at Richie. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” At that moment the teacher walked in and Richie’s mouth dropped. It was a man. A gorgeous, short man in tiny bike shorts. Richie hissed at Stan, “You hid this gorgeous hobbit from me!” He lightly hit Stan’s shoulder. “I’ll never forgive you!” Stan just rolled his eyes again. 

“Okay class, let’s get started. We’ll start in sukasana. So everyone please sit however you’re comfortable, close your eyes and take some deep breaths.”

“I’d be comfortable with him on my lap.” Richie whispered to Stan.

“Shut up,” Stan replied, eyes already closed.

“No talking please,” The instructor looked at Richie and Richie winked back. The instructor arched an eyebrow but otherwise ignored him. 

“As most of you know I’m Eddie. I’ll be your instructor today. As we move through class please be conscious of your comfort level. And take another deep breath.” Eddie settled onto the ground, his hands on his knees and eyes closed.

Richie kept his eyes open, watching the instructor- Eddie. He had chestnut hair that was longer in back, with small curls at the nape of his neck. He had delicate features that were currently relaxed as he took deep breaths. “Stan,” Richie whispered, leaning over. Stan ignored him. “Stan!” He said, more urgently.

“Stop talking.” Stan whispered back between breaths. 

“Is Eddie gay?” Richie asked. 

“Why would I know that?” 

“Because you come here twice a week! You’ve never wondered?” 

“No. Now stop talking.” 

“I’m going to ask him out.” Richie told Stan, looking up at Eddie again.

“No talking.” Eddie looked at Richie again, an annoyed expression on his face.  _ Oh, he’s cute when he’s annoyed. Look at those puckered lips.  _ Richie threw him a kiss. Eddie pointedly ignored him. 

“Let’s begin. As you grow more comfortable I ask that you stand, feeling the mat under your feet. Plant your feet in warrior two, reaching forward, feeling the stretch of your arms.” Eddie stood and planted his feet, reaching one arm in front and the other behind.

“Pff, I can do this.” Richie muttered to himself, easily copying Eddie and Stan. “You keep telling me this is hard.” He told Stan. Stan ignored him.

Richie turned back to Eddie who was saying, “From here we’ll go into downward facing dog.” Eddie put his hands on the mat and planted his feet, making himself an inverted V.  _ Too bad I’m not behind him. I bet the view is great.  _ Richie thought, following the movement. Stan and him were in the back so Richie couldn’t see Eddie from that position.

“Okay class, flow from here into warrior one. I’ll walk around and help.” Eddie demonstrated as he stood back up, adjusting his feet and raising his arms to the sky. The class followed, slowly flowing from one move to the other. 

Eddie started to walk around, helping change people’s stances and offering tips. When he got to Stan he had no tips, simply saying, “Great progress Stan. You look great.”

He stopped at Richie, “First time?” He raise an eyebrow at Richie’s warrior.

Richie turned to him and grinned. “It is.” Eddie was even cuter up close, his cheeks were flush from helping everyone and he had brilliant chocolate eyes. 

“Is it okay if I adjust you?” 

“I’m begging for you to adjust me.” Richie replied and was rewarded with an eye roll. 

“Ok, move into downward dog.” Richie move and felt Eddie’s hands on his hips, pulling them up. He arched into the contact, missing the heat as Eddie removed his hands. 

“Don’t talk in my class.” He heard Eddie whisper from next to him.

“I’ll stop talking if you let me take you out.” Richie whispered back, moving his head to look at Eddie. 

“Flow into warrior three now, one foot firmly planted on the ground, the other even with your hips.” Eddie called out, ignoring Richie. 

“Come on, you can touch more than my hips.” Richie tried again.

Eddie put a finger on his lips, smiling, and walked away. Richie took is as a win. 

Through the rest of the class Richie struggled to keep up, realizing how terrible his balance and flexibility was. He fell several times. Eddie stopped by a few times and adjusted him each time. Richie noted happily that Eddie seemed to touch him more- hopefully not just because he was much worse than everyone else. 

Richie admired Eddie as he flowed effortlessly through the motions, talking while teaching. He was clearly comfortable teaching and very good at yoga. 

“Okay class, let’s end in corpse pose. Just lie on your back and stretch out, allowing yourself to relax. Take a few deep breaths like this, just enjoying the moment.” 

Richie turned his head to Stan. “Whenever I’m on my back I try to enjoy the moment.”

Stan snorted but didn’t reply. 

“And as you feel ready stand up, letting your body tell you when you’re ready to stand and leave. Thank you everyone, namaste.” 

“Namaste.” The class answered back. 

Richie scrambled to his feet, not graceful in the least bit. “Stan, I’m going to get his number.” Richie said, as he walked up. He missed Stan shaking his head ruefully. 

Richie reached the front and waited until the others had finished talking to Eddie to walk up. “Hey Mr. Yoga Instructor.” He said, giving Eddie his best smile.

“Yogi.” Eddie replied, rolling up his mat.

“Bear?” Richie asked.

“The term for a yoga instructor.” Eddie stood. “Is yogi.” 

Richie nodded, “Well, Yogi Eddie, I was thinking we should probably go out.” 

“No.” Eddie said simply, a hand on his hip.

“No? Why not? I promise I’m a great date. Plus, you can see that I’m in great shape.” He gestured down at his sweaty, tight clothes.

“I don’t date students, no matter how tight their pants are.” Eddie gave him a small smile.

“Oooh, see, don’t worry- I’m not a student. I’m just here with Stan. We’re best friends.” He pointed and waved at Stan, who flipped him the bird. 

Eddie raised his eyebrows. “Clearly. Still, I can’t date you.”

“Eds, you wound me.” 

Eddie wrinkled his nose, “Don’t call me that. And sorry, still no. I need to go. I hope you enjoyed the class…”

“Richie.” He stuck out his hand and Eddie shook it.

“Richie. Maybe I’ll see you again.” He gave him a smirk. “Or hear you more likely.” 

“Oh, you can bet on it.” He winked at Eddie then turned to return to Stan.

“When’s the next class Stan the Man?” He asked, picking up his mat and joining Stan at the door.

“You can’t come if you only want to get laid. That’s not the point of yoga.” Stan started walking and opened the door. 

Richie slid through it, into the pleasantly cool night. “It’s supposed to be relaxing right? I personally find getting laid very relaxing.”

“Don’t fuck up my yoga class. I like this instructor.” They started walking to Stan’s car.

“I do too! That’s the point!” Richie protested. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See, you can do yoga, once you shut up.” Eddie said, releasing him. Richie sat up and saw he was smiling, a hand on his hip.
> 
> “But my mouth is my best feature. Look how kissable these lips are.” Richie puckered and Eddie laughed.

Stan had forbad Richie from coming to class with him again, saying his Richieness distracted him. Richie tried to cajole Stan into letting him come until Stan threatened to cut off his hair while he slept. After that Richie did the only reasonable thing, he bought three private lessons. He decided that would be enough time to get Eddie to agree to a date. 

Richie showed up at his first session and saw Eddie. He was wearing short shorts again with a tank top. Richie nearly growled at how sexy he looked, it really wasn’t fair that such a small package was so full of sex appeal. The shorts left nothing to the imagination and he openly stared at Eddie’s ass. Eddie turned and noticed, rolling his eyes. “You know, I can refuse to give you lessons if you’re going to act like a dog in heat.” Eddie said with a small smile. Richie took that as a good sign. 

“Good to see you too. I can’t be the only person who stares at you. That outfit screams ‘watch my provocative ass as I walk away’.” Richie gestured to Eddie emphatically. 

“Most of my students are middle age women, I can’t say I get a lot of stares.” Eddie said as he grabbed a mat and rolled it out. 

“Well, you need a better class of students then- people who appreciate the whole package.” Richie grinned. “Like me.” 

Eddie shook his head. “Did you actually want lessons? Or just to hit on me?”

“Can’t it be both?” Richie unrolled his mat next to Eddie’s. Eddie scowled at him. 

“What do you want to get out of yoga?” He asked, sitting crossed legged on the floor. 

Richie followed suit, cocking his head. “A date, have I not been clear about that?” 

Eddie let out a sigh. “No dates. Just yoga. Let’s work on some basic moves that will help you gain flexibility.” Eddie grabbed a small notebook near him and flipped to a page with a variety of small, tidy notes written down. 

“Excellent. My future partners will definitely appreciate that.” Richie flashed him a grin, which Eddie ignored. He started Richie on some basic stretching. It wasn’t long until Richie was breathing heavy trying to keep up with Eddie, who had barely broken a sweat. 

“I think you’re trying to kill me.” Richie groaned as he planted both feet on the floor, trying to touch his toes.. “But then if yoga was easy it’d be called your mom.” 

“Mom jokes, really?” Eddie wrinkled his nose. “I’m trying to teach you yoga.”

“I can learn yoga and make jokes. I’m talented like that.” 

Eddie ignored him. “This is the chair pose.” Eddie looked over at Richie and chuckled, seeing him trying to squat but nearly falling. Richie shot him a fake glare and Eddie rolled his eyes again. 

“Here.” Eddie held out his hands and Richie gratefully took them, finally stabilizing. 

“Thank you.” Richie flashed Eddie a grin and got a small smile in return. He decided to try for some small talk.  “How long have to been teaching?” 

“Try sitting down farther into the pose.” Richie leaned back, relying more on Eddie. He was enjoying the contact with Eddie, even if it was just sweaty hands. His hands were surprisingly callused and rough.  “I’ve been teaching a few years. It’s just a side job. I work in project management for an IT company during the day. Stand then try for even deeper.”  He kept Richie’s hands as he stood and sat again.

“Project management huh? You must be pretty organized. Spreadsheets and shit right? I can see you at a desk with a cute tie. Adorable.”

“Lean back more. No ties, it’s a casual place.” He let go of Richie’s hands. “Let’s try warrior one to warrior three.” Eddie demonstrated, starting in a lunge with his arms up and flowing into a long pose with one leg raised and his arms stretched out in front of him. He watched as Richie tried. “What do you do?” He asked, after giving him some tips.

Richie leaned back into warrior one, trying to stretch. “Graphic design. I draw fancy shit and get paid for it.” He tried to move to one leg and stumbled.

“Here, take my hands again.” Richie wasn’t sure but he hoped that Eddie was being more helpful than strictly necessary. He took Eddie’s hands and stretched out, his face near Eddie’s. Eddie was watching him carefully, trying to gauge something but Richie couldn’t tell what. 

The two kept talking while Richie flirted. Eddie mostly rolled his eyes but a few times he laughed. Richie took it as a win. 

“Let’s do some bridges.” Eddie said as he laid on his back, raising his hips in the air. “Raise them as high as you can.”

Richie was staring at Eddie again without realizing. Watching Eddie’s hips move up and down definitely gave him some ideas. Eddie turned to him, sighing, “Richie, you’ve got to follow me. This isn’t a lesson for me.”

“You can’t lift your hips like that and expect me not to stare. It’s criminal.” Richie laid down. “Plus your hips don’t lie Eds, you’re starting to hear it’s right.” Eddie laughed and snorted and Richie looked over. “That was adorable.”

Eddie was red, “I hate it.”

“Your snort?” Eddie nodded. “No, it really completes the package. Sexy, snarky yoga teacher who snorts? It’s like I dreamed you up.”

Eddie crossed his arms. “That’s your dream man?”

“Hey, I’m as surprised as you.” Richie flashed him another grin which Eddie ignored.

“Just try the bridge.”

“Aye aye captain.” He raised his hips with some difficulty. It was much less fluid than Eddie’s motion. 

Eddie stood, watching him skeptically. “Do you want help?” 

“God yes.” Richie groaned. Eddie planted his feet on either side of Richie’s legs and grabbed his hips, pulling them up. Eddie’s warm hands made Richie try much harder to push his hips up. 

“See, you can do yoga, once you shut up.” Eddie said, releasing him. Richie sat up and saw he was smiling, a hand on his hip. 

“But my mouth is my best feature. Look how kissable these lips are.” Richie puckered and Eddie laughed. 

“Sure, incredibly kissable. Let’s finish with some stretches.” Eddie led him through some quick stretches to finish the session. 

“So, about that date?” Richie asked as he stood. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “What date?”

“The one I’m taking you out on on...Friday?” Richie ventured. 

Eddie tried to look annoyed but Richie saw that smile again. “I don’t date students.” He repeated.

“I’ve only got two more lessons left, what about then? I won’t be your student anymore.” 

The sides of his lips quirked up. “We’ll see.” 

Richie took that as a good sign and said goodbye. 

\-------

 

He came back the next week Eddie was in a tight shirt and pants. It was a small improvement over the shorts but not much. 

They started with stretches again. Eddie quickly moved him through similar poses to last time. As they were in cobra pose, lying on the ground with back arched up, Richie asked, “So why yoga?”

Eddie turned to him, slightly annoyed expression. “Do you always need to talk?”

“Well you won’t let me take you out on a date so my time to I can ask questions is limited.”

Eddie sighed. “I’ve always loved it. I find it very relaxing. And I enjoy the other benefits.”

“I bet your boyfriends do too.” Richie watched as Eddie arched his back more, his ass perfectly perk. 

“I can’t say I’ve had any complaints.” Eddie looked at him with a sly smile. Richie’s heart fluttered. He was starting to like Eddie’s personality as much as he liked those shorts. The guy could give it back and was feisty as fuck. 

“When will I get to experience that?” Richie ventured. 

Eddie ignored him. “Stand and let’s try standing pigeon.” 

Richie stood and copied Eddie, resting his left ankle on his right thigh and trying to squat down. He fell instantly. Eddie let out a small laugh.

“Hey, laughing at your poor, uncoordinated students can’t be professional.” Richie said as he got up.

“You’re less a student and more a guy trolling for a date.” Eddie walked in front of him. “Try it again, holding my hands.” 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hands, smiling. “Why can’t I be both? Student for now then a guy with a date.” The pose was much easier with Eddie’s help. He was able to lean back a little.

“Maybe you’re not my type.” Eddie countered. “Lean back farther.”

“Impossible, I’m funny and gorgeous. AKA  _ everyone’s  _ type.” Richie tried leaning back and fell on his back, pulling Eddie down on top of him. Eddie’s face was inches from his and Richie could feel his hips against him. “I swear I didn’t do this on purpose but I can’t say I mind the view.” 

“You’re exhausting.” Eddie replied, his face inches from Richie’s.

“You like it.” He replied. Eddie flushed but didn’t move. Richie could feel the change in the air and went for it.  He kissed Eddie gently, waiting for him to pull back. Instead Eddie returned the kiss, his soft lips pushing into Richie’s. He was about to move his hands to Eddie’s back when Richie heard the door open.

“Oh, should I come back?” A heavyset middle aged woman had come in, presumably Eddie’s next student.

Eddie leapt up. “No, Beth, sorry. Come in. Just give me a minute.”

Richie rose and went to gather his things. Eddie walked over to him and said quietly, “This is why I don’t date students. Now I have to teach her after she saw my writhing on the floor with someone.” 

Richie looked at him, about to make a joke until he saw Eddie’s face. He looked disappointed in himself. “Sorry.” Richie said instead, leaving before Eddie replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I’m super happy you guys like this ridiculous little fic.  
>  Also, apologies for whoever guessed the private lessons and then sexy time. No sex, just lessons. What a tease.   
>  Also also sorry this chap took forever. I was rereading it and was like ‘yikes Richie sounds like a total creep’ so I scrapped the old one and rewrote it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re like a fucking...ostrich.” Richie panted out a couple miles in. 
> 
> Eddie looked back, “Ostrich? Really? That’s what you choose to compare me to.”
> 
> “They can run up to 40 MPH Eds. They’re also mean motherfuckers.” Richie stopped, unable to keep running and talking.

Richie showed up for his next session with Eddie in his street clothes. He decided he wasn’t going to risk embarrassing Eddie again, especially after seeing how disappointed and sad Eddie was last time. He liked Eddie and didn’t want him to hate him. 

Eddie had already unrolled his mat. He was in a shirt and workout pants this time. “I don’t know how much we can do with you in jeans.” He commented, seeing Richie.

Richie hung back near the door. “I just came in to say sorry.  I didn’t want to learn yoga, but you know that much already. I liked spending time with you.” 

Eddie didn’t respond. Richie, who could never handle an uncomfortable silence, started talking again. “Look, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, or embarass you at work. I feel terrible. But I like you. I didn’t think it through. You work here. So I feel bad that I made it weird. So yea, I’ll leave. And I’m giving up yoga. I don’t think I’m built for it anyway. If you ever want that date let me know.” Richie gave Eddie a lopsided grin and headed out the door. Outside he exhaled deeply. 

 

\-----

 

Later that week he was having lunch with Stan. “So, Eddie asked about you.” Stan casually mentioned, watching Richie’s reaction.

“Yea? Was he wondering if I was terrorizing a crossfit instructor now?” Richie stuffed some of Stan’s fries in his mouth, which earned him a glare. 

“No, he was wondering if you were actually a creep. My word, not his.” Stan pulled his plate back out of Richie’s reach. “I told him you’re a nice guy- you just come on a little strong.”

“Aww, Stan. That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said about me.” Richie leaned over the table and grabbed more fries.

“Don’t get used to it. Why didn’t you just order fries?” He asked as Richie ate his handful of pilfered fries.

“Stolen ones taste better.” He smiled at Stan who rolled his eyes but smiled back. “Did Eddie say anything else?” He didn’t want to seem overly eager but wanted to know. 

“Maybe. I’m not sure I want to tell you now that I only have the sad fry bits left.” Stan pursed his lips, pretending to think it over.

“Stannnnnn.” Richie leaned in, propping his elbows on the table. “My man, my buddy, Stan the Man, come on. What’s a few fries between friends?” 

Stan threw his arm off. “He asked for your number.” 

Richie smiled. “Stan, you are an excellent wing man!” He held up his hand for a high five, which Stan reluctantly returned.

“I’m not your wing man. I don’t want to help you pick up poor unassuming yoga instructors.”

“Just one specific poor unassuming yoga instructor.” Richie countered. 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He said he’d call you today.” 

Richie’s face broke into a grin. “You are really the best friend, all those others just pale in comparison to you, you wonderful man.” 

Stan gave him a small smile back. “All I ask in return is that you never come to yoga with me again.”

“Oh, it's a deal. I already got the best part of it- the compact sexy instructor.” Richie paused. “Did he say what time?” 

“Should be soon. His class is ending in a few minutes.” Stan laughed and grabbed his coat. “I’ve got to go. Also you’re paying for lunch since you ate half of mine anyway.”

“Deal Wingman!” Richie smiled at him and Stan shook his head. He paid and left, double checking that his ringer was on. He got the phone call on his walk home. 

“Hey Spaghetti Man, you called!” 

Richie felt like he could hear the eye roll before Eddie responded, “Another nickname? I’m already regretting this choice.” 

“Term of endearment.” Richie quipped. “So do you not hate me then?” 

Eddie answered hesitantly, “I don’t think so. You’re intense though.”

“Intense in all things. It’s a good thing.” 

He heard Eddie chuckle. “Good to know. Stan recommended I give you a chance.”

“Stan is a wise man. He’s usually right about these things.” 

Eddie paused. “He did have some good arguments.” 

“So, does this mean I get a date?” Richie tried not to sound too excited. 

“Yes.” Richie jumped for joy. “But I get to pick the date.”

Richie nodded eagerly before realizing he was on the phone. “Deal Eds! Just name the time and place.” 

“Stan told me you’re a runner. I want to do a on a morning run with you.”

Richie grimaced, “That’s a terrible date. How am I going to hit on you if I’m out of breath?”

“That’s kinda the point.” Richie definitely heard a smile that time. 

Richie paused in front of his house, “So after the run, once we’re hot and sweaty, what happens?” He couldn’t resist asking. 

He heard Eddie swallow. “We shower. And I’ll make you breakfast. Sound good?”

Richie smiled. “Sounds great. I hope your shower is big enough, I’m pretty tall. But you should know Eds, I’m a decent runner, long legs and all. Are you sure you can keep up?”

“I saw you do yoga Richie, you are not in shape. I’m not worried.” He heard the laughter in Eddie’s voice. 

“I am a majestic gazelle when I run. Be prepared.” 

“You tripped on your own feet standing up during my class.” Eddie deadpanned. Richie was utterly enthralled by Eddie’s ability to dish out insults. They made plans to meet up at 8:30 the next morning outside of Eddie’s apartment. 

 

\--------

 

Richie regretted his agreement the next morning. He had to wake up around 7:30 on a Saturday to get to Eddie’s by the agreed upon time. He hit the snooze several times, which meant he didn’t have time for coffee before the run. It was not an auspicious start. When he showed up Eddie was outside, warming up with jumping jacks.

“I changed my mind. I can’t date a morning person.” Richie said as he spilled out out his car. 

“Too late, the date already started.” Eddie swaggered over to Richie. “I’ll make you a deal. If you can catch me I’ll go on another date with you, whatever you want.” 

Richie smirked. “Whatever?” His eyes raked Eddie’s body and he licked his lips.

Eddie flushed slightly but nodded. “Whatever.”

“Well then what the fuck are we waiting for, let’s go.” 

Eddie laughed and took off, easily jogging down the block. He turned back, saying, “There’s a trail this way, I thought we’d take that.” 

“Sure.” Richie was too busy watching Eddie’s butt in his spandex, admiring how it moved as he ran. 

“You’ll never catch me if you’re staring at my ass.” Eddie yelled back, smiling.

“Worth it.” Richie whispered to himself. 

Eddie was faster than Richie expected. A few times Richie sprinted, trying to catch him, and Eddie easily darted away. “You’re like a fucking...ostrich.” Richie panted out a couple miles in. He had stopped to catch his breath and Eddie was jogging in place near him, looking fantastic. Richie knew he looked awful, he was sweating intensely and his hair the drenched with sweat. Agreeing to this date was a terrible idea, he was not attractive when he worked out. 

Eddie looked back, “Ostrich? Really? That’s what you choose to compare me to.”

“They can run up to 40 MPH Eds. They’re also mean motherfuckers.” Richie took several deep breaths, trying to stop panting.

Eddie looped back. “You okay there tough guy?” 

“Does running out of fucks count as cardio?” Richie joked. He was rewarded with a short laugh from Eddie, who barely looked winded. “Because then I think I’ve got my work out in.” 

“You can barely breath and you’re still making jokes.” Eddie observed. “Do you want to go back?”

“Yes, I can think of much better activities to burn calories.” He tried to wiggle his eyebrows but realized it probably looked sad since he was sweating so much.

“You never caught me.” Eddie teased as he ran back the way they came.

“This sexy thumbelina is going to kill me.” Richie muttered to himself as he followed Eddie.

The run back seemed easier and they at Eddie’s apartment in no time. “Still want to come up for breakfast?” Eddie asked as Richie stopped, panting quietly.

“You better believe it. And coffee. Lots of coffee.” Eddie smiled as he opened the door. 

He followed Eddie up to his apartment, which was small and tidy. “Cute place.” 

Eddie smiled at him, throwing him a towel. “Thanks, I love it. You can wipe your sweat off with that. And don’t sit on my couch, you’re so sweaty.”  He started grabbing ingredients. “Anything special in your eggs?”

“Whatever you’re having is good.” Richie leaned against the wall and watched Eddie cook. “Do you want help?” 

“Sure.” Eddie gave him a cutting board and some vegetables. 

“So I have to ask, is running your normal first date?” Richie asked as he cut up a pepper.

Eddie dropped a cup of coffee in front of him. “No, I just wanted to know if you were serious or just flirting.” 

“I can’t be both?” Richie asked, smiling at him.

“Clearly you can.” Eddie replied. “No, I actually hate running.” 

Richie nearly dropped his knife, turning to Eddie. “You’re a fucking evil little leprechaun, you know that?” 

Eddie pinched his lips. “These nicknames aren’t endearing.”

“Neither is a run at 8:30 on a Saturday!” 

Eddie smiled at him, “Fair enough.” 

Richie was starting to realize that he really liked Eddie, someone who could give it back to him. They finished making breakfast and sat at Eddie’s table, talking and getting to know each other. 

After an hour they were clearing their plates. Richie stood behind Eddie and grabbed his hips, pulling him close. Eddie let out a small gasp. “Looks like I caught you,” He muttered into Eddie’s ear. 

“Mmm, can’t argue with that.” Eddie moved to face him, smiling. “What are you going to do with me now?”

Richie dipped his head and kissed Eddie deeply, enjoying how their bodies fit together and how Eddie arched into him. Richie broke away, saying, “Well I think we need a shower after that run.”

Eddie’s eyes lit up and he smirked. “Great plan.” He took Richie’s hand and lead him to the shower. 

Richie learned he had a deep appreciation for yoga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t not make the last chapter another work out thing. It fit too well. 
> 
> I'm a little sad this sweet little fic is done. It was super fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a yoga person but I got hit with the idea that Eddie could totally teach yoga and Richie would love hitting on him.


End file.
